Captains and Valium
by Aryst Rosette
Summary: A man out of time. A girl in present times. One who grieves the fallen... The other has fallen.. One who outlived the past and tries to survive the future... The other a part of a much ancient past holds the key to the future.. When Steve meets Air Force Major-Captain Shayne Elhis, it's like history repeats itself. But now his, not the one who is asleep after landing in the ocean.
1. Summary

If you noticed, I changed the story description. The one before is a conversation, obviously from Steve and my OC but I have to cut a few parts since the only character allowed is 384 (?). Seriously why not make it 400 or better yet 1k, so again I have to cut out the summary. Anyway, ranting aside I think this one is better.. gives a more mysterious vibe to the story and dropped a few hints, especially after the cryptic riddle _*cough*_ _ **spoiler**_ _*cough*_ _prophecy_ _*cough*_ I drop the bomb of what's going to happen to the OC, how long do you think is she asleep for?

And also check the cover for my fanfic, still can't decide on who am I going to use as a fictional character for my OC.. so I'm gonna stick with fantasy arts. _**Disclaimer, I do not own the photo though I edited it to match my OC's description.**_ The original one is blonde and have yellow eyes, maybe I'll put a link in my profile so you can see a clear and better one.

* * *

 _A man out of time.._

 _A girl in present times.._

 _One who grieves the fallen,_

 _The other has fallen.._

 _One craves the impossible.._

 _The other starved of the possible.._

 _One who outlived the past, tries to survive the future._

 _The other a part of a much ancient past, holds the key to the future._

When Steve meets US Air Force Major-Captain Shayne, it's like history repeats itself but now he's not the one who is asleep after landing in the ocean.


	2. Prologue

_**Hello, readers! This will be my first try at writing fanfiction though I've written numerous of my own story/novel in another reading and writing app/site. So a quick review, this will be a Steve Rogers/OC story but it would revolve around the Avengers too but before introducing Steve and the gang, I'll post a few chapters about the OC about her background and family. Captain America: Civil War is not going to take place in this story, there will be a few outtakes from the first Avenger movie and CATWS.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel related stuff or anything that has copyrights.**_

* * *

 **Greece, 1986**

Somewhere in Greece, five people are running quickly in the shadows of the night in the ancient city. The only man in the group is carrying a small woman in his arms, one of her arm clinging to the man's neck for dear life while the other is wrapped protectively in her rounded stomach.

"Rista, Calla hurry up!" the tallest of the female in the group hissed her English thick, glowering at the two girls. Koren can't help but be frustrated since it is mainly the two girls fault why they are running.

"Naí." Rista and Calla answered in Greek since neither of them speaks English but understands a few words.

A gasp of pain all made them stop turning to look at the small woman in Silas' arms, while the man's eyes widen looking down when he felt something wet. "I think your water just broke."

"N-no.." Ashanti whispered shaking her head. "It's not possible... i-i'm not d-due yet-ahh!" she screams due to the pain not being able to finish her sentence.

"Koren.." Silas called to the tall woman, his tone asking for help and fear evident in his dark eyes for the small woman in his arms.

"We have no choice, the Spíti tou Día is the closest," Koren stated though her face showed doubt, even though they have Silas who is from that house she's not sure if the new leader will aid them since he is known for his rules and one of them is forbidding to bring outsiders in their house.

 _"Mikhos eínai ekeí, den tha enkrínei–"_ (Mikhos is there, he won't approve) Silas tried to reason but stops when they heard a pained moan from Ashanti.

 _"Silas parakaló!"_ Calla and Rista begged tears forming in their baby blue and hazel eyes, both afraid for the woman who risks her life to save them.

"Argh. Let's go!"

Taking another route they started running again, Silas slowing down a little as to not put the pregnant woman in his arms at risk while Rista and Calla flank his sides ready to aid and protect Ashanti if ever something wrong happens. After twenty minutes they can finally see the entrance gate of the Spíti tou Día, Koren who is ahead of the group saw one of the smaller gate being opened from the inside and told the other to fasten their steps.

"Mikhos!" Koren called as soon as she saw his signature shoulder-length blonde hair, he along with three other people turn their heads in the approaching groups' direction. The woman from the Spíti tis Íras immediately identified, the three others; Flavian the head security of Spíti tou Día, Soleil and her sixteen-year-old grandson Matthias from the Spíti tou Apóllona. Koren can't help but thank their gods that there are other people present, it would give them a better chance at convincing him.

Mikhos furrowed his eyebrows, icy blue eyes narrowing at the approaching group especially at the woman that is being carried by one of his own members but before he can ask questions the two girls flanking Silas spoke.

 _"Parakaló eímaste_ se mia _viasýni"_ (Please we are in a hurry.)

 _"Eínai étoimi na gennísei!"_ (She's about to give birth!)

His eyebrows rose while the old seer, Soleil gasped at the same time Ashanti let out a scream from the pain her nails digging into Silas' shoulder making the man wince.

 _"Mikhos parakaló!"_ Silas begged.

 _"Gnorízete tous kanónes Silas.."_ (You know the rules Silas..) the head of the Spíti tou Día stated hardening his face, clearly the woman is not from any of the other houses, an outsider. The old seer look conflicted seeing Ashanti in pain, she wants to help but Mikhos is known for his rules in not allowing any outsider inside the Spíti tou Día.

 _"p-parakaló voithíste .. I k-kóri mou..e-egó_ sas _epaiteía."_ (Please help.. my daughter..I'm begging you.) Ashanti begged in between labored breath, her hazel eyes showing fear for her unborn child.

 _"Parakaló Mikhos! Aftí_ i _gynaíka_ kai _o sýzygós tis_ mas _ésose."_ (Please Mikhos! She and her husband saved us.) Calla started appealing to the house leader, her baby blues full of tears.

 _"Den boroúme na tin afísei na gennísei stous drómous!"_ (We cannot let her give birth in the streets!) Koren argued staring down Mikhos, she can see the frustration in his usually composed face knowing that he is at least considering it and her olive green eyes widen when she remembered what Ashanti and her husband told them before. "They are not ordinary humans, she and her husband.."

Mikhos eyes narrowed, looking at any signs that Koren is deceiving her but found none. Turning his look to the pregnant woman, he noticed something different from her aura.. it is being protected.

His hands clenched in a fist.

 _"Aplá aftí ti forá Koren!"_ (Just this once Koren!) he hissed and instructed Flavian the head guard to help them enter, ushering them to the closest room.

 _"tha voithíso.."_ (I will help..) the old seer, Soleil said offering her assistance while her grandson Matthias quietly watch everything with wide eyes.

After getting everything set up to help Ashanti in delivering her daughter, Soleil ushered all the man out and told them to stay outside.

"R-Russell.." Ashanti called her eyes closed and hands gripping the sheets. Soleil looks at Koren in question.

"Her husband, he is with Altair.." Koren explained. "Do not worry _agapitós_... _Rista kaléste to spíti tis Íras, rotíste an Altair eínai ídi ekeí kai na tous poúme óti eímaste edó._ " (Rista calls the house of Hera, ask if Altair is already there and tell them that we are here.)

The young girl nodded and quickly slip out of the room.

"Come on mirkos, follow my breathing," Soleil instructed while Koren wipes the sweat in Ashanti's face.

"You can do it.." she encouraged while Ashanti just shakes her head.

"I..I'm n-not.. ahhh.. t-too early."

 _"ti ennoeí?"_ (What does she mean?) the seer asked in confusion.

 _"to moró.._ pou _eínai akrivós_ sto _évdomo mína tis."_ (the baby.. she's just in her seventh month.) Calla answered making the seer's eyes widen.

 _"kalosýni aftó eínai.. megáli theá Íra mas_ voithísei. _"_ Soleil muttered under her breath, taking sympathy to the pregnant woman in front of her. At the same time, the door opened and Rista came inside.

 _"_ tha _enimerósei Altair amésos mólis ftásoun."_ (they will inform Altair as soon as they arrive.)

"Hear than _agapitós_ your husband will be here soon.." Ashanti nodded tears flowing through her eyes, she did not imagine that this will happen to her. When she gave birth to her two other children, her husband is there all steps of the way and now she knows that in this birth it might not be possible.

After almost three hours a knock sounded and the seer grandson's head peeks inside, announcing that they received a call from the spíti tis Íras saying that Altair and Russell just left and will be on their way. Making Ashanti sigh in relief even though she is in great pain.

"Hear that _agapitós_ , your _sýzygos_ would be here soon."

"Y-yes.. _e-efcharistó_."

An hour and a half later a disheveled looking man with slate gray eyes and black hair burst through the door.

"Ashanti!" Russell called his eyes searching the room. When he sees the familiar mahogany brown hair of her wife.

"R-Russell!" Ashanti cried out in relief, raising one of her hand. Russell is immediately by her side clasping her pale dainty hands in his big ones.

"Oh love, I'm here now.. everything is going to be alright. It's just like Raven again, though we are not inside a pyramid–ow!" he winced while the four women's eyes widen.

"She gave birth inside a pyramid?!" the seer asked incredulously, looking at the married couple in disbelief her Greek accent thick through her English.

Russell let out a laugh but grimaced when his little wife gripped his hand tightly. "Yeah, just last year actually. We are in an excavation and got trap inside one of the underground tunnels for almost a week," he explained looking at her wife lovingly while Koren only shook her head.

"You two are such a.. peculiar couple," Koren stated looking at the couple in a new light. They explained that both of them are an archeologist who travels around the world and has seen and experienced many things but giving birth inside a pyramid seriously?

"It is time _mirkos.,_ " Soleil announced getting all of their attention. "Get ready to push."

"Hear that love? Our baby girl is coming.. you can do it, honey." Russell encourages when her breathing picks up.

All of them is focused on the pregnant woman that is giving birth, no one noticed the girl from the Spíti tis Afrodítis approach the other side of the bed and placed her hand on Ashanti's stomach.

 _"Calla?.. ti káneis?"_ Rista asked her friend making Koren and Russell look at the girl. Koren tried to pry her hands away from Ashanti's stomach but stop short when Calla raised her head. (what are you doing?)

 **"Do not dare touch me** **mortal"** Calla said in a voice that does not sound like her and her usual baby blue eyes have darkened that looks a cross between a dark blue and purple.

 _"theá Afrodíti!"_ gasp the seer, taking a step back.

"the Aphrodite?" Russell questioned gray eyes wide, the gears in his mind running wild but snaps out of it when Ashanti's grip on his hand tightened.

 **"Continue your work, seer."** commanded the goddess who inhabits the body of the young girl. **"Do not fret, I came not to harm but to present a gift to the child."**

"Gift?" Koren echoed her eyes almost the size of saucers not believing what she is witnessing while Russell remained quiet.

 **"Yes, we saw what both of you did."** nodded Aphrodite looking at the couple.

"My wife and I did not do it for us to receive anything. We are not even aware that they are part of your houses."

 **"We know.. but you shouldn't be surprised since this is not the first time that it happens to your children."** Aphrodite said cryptically making the women of the houses of the Olympian gods look at Russell in question.

"Push harder _mirkos_ , I can see her head," Soleil said turning the attention to her.

Ashanti screams pushing harder to deliver her child out into the world.

They all heard a loud cry, making Russell and Ashanti cry in joy.

As Koren picks up the newborn baby to cut the cord and clean it up, she gasps when she sees the child's face.

"What's wrong?" Russell asked in alarm, while his wife even tried to sit up to see their baby.

" _Panemorfi.._ so beautiful." uttered Koren staring at the baby in pure awe and wonder.

 **"Hand me the child."** demanded an unfamiliar voice that oozes authority.

"Rista?" Russell called warily at the same time Aphrodite who is still in the body of Calla spoke but the name she called made all of them froze.

 **"Hera."**

"Hera?" Koren parrots back stiffening when Rista–Hera arches an eyebrow her hazel green eyes gone and what mirrors back at her are brown doe eyes. "Yes, vasílissa mou." she carefully handed the child in the goddess arms, bowing after.

 **"Such a beautiful face, give it a few years and she will... how do the mortals phrase it?... Ah! _Give you a run for your money_ Aphrodite."** the Queen of the Olympian gods teases, smirking at the goddess of beauty.

 **"Hmph."**

Hera turns her attention to the parents of the child. " **I think you already know why I am here. You'll have a hard time fighting off men who would want her attention and affection."**

"I'm sure both of her older brother's would be up for the challenge." Russell half jokingly replied.

 **"Ah yes, I'm sure _they will know_ and _see_ what is have to be done. Let us just hope that she won't be the next Helen of Troy."** Hera smiled giving the couple a knowing look.

 **"That was one time.."** Aphrodite complained rolling her eyes, as she remembers what happened eons ago. And until now Hera is still holding a grudge.

Hera did not heed her any attention and focused on the child in her arms.

 **"Now where are we? Ah, you child will have a symbol that would always remind your family of what they did to help the ancients."** the goddess stated kissing the now sleeping child's eyes but her slumber was disturbed when the door slam open and a shout was heard, waking the baby.

"SILAS!"

 **"Look what have you done!"** Aphrodite hissed, making Mikhos, Altair, and Matthias stop in their tracks.

 **"Nonsense! The child is clearly delighted to see me–"**

 **"Zeus.."** Hera said in a warning tone making the god stop short and the newcomers to froze.

"Zeus?" Mikhos and Altair echoed, confusion visible in their face. Soleil turns to the two and begins explaining what happened before they came into the room. The leader of the House of Zeus usually composed face is in utter shock, his icy blue eyes widen and jaw is about to hit the floor. Looking at both girls from the house of Hera and Aphrodite, and now Silas he noticed how all of their eyes are different in color and the air surrounding them have changed too.

 _"Parakaló_ na _me synchorísete gia palaióteri symperiforá mou, vasiliá mou."_ (Please forgive my behavior, my King.) Mikhos apologies, dropping down to one knee and bowing to the chief of the gods and distant ancestor. Zeus just waves him off and walk to stand next to his wife, peering down to take a good look at the child who has stopped crying.

 **"Now let me see the lígi omorfiá... Oh my, someone got a competition in the future."** Zeus said smirking at the goddess of beauty who only rolled her eyes.

 **"Ha! I said the same thing.."**

 **"If you two are going to be like this then I shouldn't have given her the gift."**

 **"Gift or not, she would still turn out a beauty have you seen the child's parents?"** Hera started gesturing at Ashanti who has already fallen asleep and Russell who is carefully watching the exchange and waiting for the gods to leave so he can finally hold his daughter.

 **"Hmph."**

 **"Now husband, bestow your gift. Russell wants to hold her daughter now."** Hera sated impatiently while Russell let out a nervous chuckle.

"N-No, no it's alright your highness. I'll have a lifetime to hold her after."

 **"So impatient, we just got here.."** Zeus the chief god of thunder complained.

 **"Father, we can only borrow these bodies for a short period of time and Aphrodite has already overextended her stay."** reminded a new voice behind them, as they all turn seeing that it is the grandson of the seer from the house of Apollo.

 _"Matthias.."_ Soleil whispered.

 **"Apollo! So good for you to join us and Aphrodite you must go or the girl's energy would be drained."**

 **"Very well.."** as soon as those words left her mouth, Calla's body collapse and Altair immediately came to her rescue. Preventing her head from hitting the floor.

 **"I shall take my leave soon too, so get over it already Zeus."**

 **"Alright, since Aphrodite has given her the gift of beauty and love, a symbol that would honor her family and differentiate her from mortals from Hera. This is mine, an epiphany for the sky and lightning."** holding up his hand, a small lightning bolt forming in the palm of the god's right hand and sending it to the newborn's body. Russell tensed for a second thinking that it would electrocute her daughter but sighed in relief when nothing happened. "I hope the later would be very useful for you in the future lígi omorfiá.." Zeus whispered almost soundlessly and the only ones who heard it are Hera, Apollo, and Russell.

Apollo stands beside the King and Queen of the Olympians, as they address the people inside the room.

 **"We will take our leave but before that.." Apollo started looking at the faces every of their descendants in the room.**

 **"First everything that happens inside this room will remain in here, you will not tell anyone especially others from the other houses about the blessing that has been given to the child. Second, none from the House of Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite or mine have claimed to this child or any of the other houses. And lastly, this four houses would help look out for the protection of the child. Do you all understand?"** Zeus commanded seriously while Hera walks up to Russell finally handing out his little girl.

 **"Take good care of this one, the path would not be easy but she is destined for great things. All of your children are.. remember that your family is chosen for a reason."**

"And here we thought leaving Egypt would make this little one different to his brothers… turns out we were wrong." Russell stated shaking his head while looking at her daughter fondly. "Thank you, your highness."

 **"Be strong, _to kókkino_."** Russell chuckled at the last word of the Queen of the gods of Olympus.

As the three got ready to leave, he stops them for a minute as he finally thought of something to add to the name that her wife and he have chosen for their little princess.

"I do not want to change the name that my wife selected for her but another one won't hurt and I know my wife would agree. Apraeus, since there is already a symbol for Aphrodite in her middle name. The second one would be from yours, your highnesses.. _'Ap'_ for Apollo, _'Ra'_ from Hera and _'Eus'_ from Zeus.. Shayne Lovelle Apraeus Elhise."

 **"Apraeus.."** the gods and goddess repeated liking the sound of the name.

"That is one long name, she will have a hard time writing it," Koren said causing Russell to chuckle.

"Yeah, but she'll love it anyways when she learns what it means.. And besides back in the state people only use their first name, her second middle name would only be known by the family and everyone here."

 **"I like it, then she will be known as Apraeus by the Houses,"** Hera announced patting Russell's shoulder. After one last caress to Apraeus sleeping face, the gods and goddess departed the mortal's body.

 **"Until we see you again _ischyrí omorfiá_.**. **"** Apollo said at the same time Apraeus opened her eyes for the first time.

Golden amber eyes are the last thing that the gods and goddess saw.

"You really out did your brothers, princess."

* * *

 _agapitós = dear_

 _sýzygos = husband_

 _mirkos = little one_

 _to kókkino = red_

 _efcharistó = thank you_

 _theá Afrodíti = goddess Aphrodite_

panemorfi _= beautiful_


	3. Chapter One - Lost

So here is the first chapter, the Avengers or Steve won't be making an appearance until Chapter Five (?) this is because I want you guys to know the origin of my OC since it would play a very important role in the plot and to understand her character better. I chose the title for a reason and base on the summary, I think you know what or who the 'Captains' is for, that leaves 'Valium'.

The italic sentences are not being said in English, quick spoiler the conversation by the Olympians are in an ancient language (fictional) that only gods, angels, and a few supernatural beings know. Also, I'll be dropping phrases that you can't translate because google translate won't help you lol. It's a language that I created, but don't worry translations will be available at the end of the chapter.. well for some. Mostly it would be endearments or titles, it's coded symbols but since does not read symbols or allow image (the insert link sometimes does not work) so I'll be using phonetics, this language is actually for a fiction novel that I'm working on so yeah. I'm thinking of posting this fan fiction in my WordPress account where I can insert images.

Anyway.. Warning!

Caution: there will be sensitive scenes and mention of violence, proceed at your own risk.

* * *

Quick Character Profile

 **ELHISE FAMILY**

 **Russell Kingsly**

 _Born: March 23, 1955_

 _Current Age: 39 years old_

 _Physical Age: Early 30s_

 **Ashanti Queen**

 _Born: May 29, 1957_

 _Current Age: 37 years old_

 _Physical Age: Mid 20s_

 **Aiden Duke**

 _Born: Feb 18, 1979_

 _Current Age: 15 years old_

 **Raven Princeton**

 _Born: Aug 25, 1987_

 _Current Age: 7 years old_

 **Shayne Lovelle**

 _Born: June 14, 1988_

 _Current Age: 6 years old_

* * *

 **September 1994, Germany**

The married couple is currently socializing in a charity gala. Even though she looks calm and all smiles on the outside, Ashanti can't shake off the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Russell noticing his wife's distress, excuse them both from the crowd. "Are you feeling alright? I've noticed that you're quite not yourself tonight," he asked once they are out of earshot.

"It's. I don't know Russ, I felt off." Ashanti tried to explain but she can't find the right words on how to describe what she's feeling.

"Maybe the food?" Russell tried, caressing her back. "Do you want to go back?"

"I'm-I'll be fine. And besides we need to be here, I'm sure it will be gone later."

"Alright.. but tell me if it gets worse or something." Ashanti nodded, tiptoeing to kiss her husband who meets her halfway. Even though she stood at 5'5 thanks to the three-inch heels she's wearing boosting her 5'2 normal height, she still can't reach her tall husband who stood at six foot flat.

Going back to the gathering Ashanti noticed a wisp of white blonde hair that she'll recognize anywhere, her brother-in-law, Nigel who looks to be scanning the crowd for someone. "Is that Nigel?" her husband asked surprised as she is...

As if hearing his name, the man in question snaps his head to their direction. They are meeting with his intense cobalt blue eyes, that is full of urgency. Nigel Winterwood in his navy blue tux stride to their direction, the people on his path giving way to the man whose presence shouts authority and power.

Ashanti's hold to her husband's arm tightened and the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach is back in full force, making her feel a little faint...

"Shan?" Russell called in concern at the same time Nigel reached them.

"We need to go.."

"Why–what happened?!" Ashanti demanded in a low voice since there are other people she doesn't want to cause a scene especially since most of the guest's eyes are in them.

"Quentin had a… dream. I came as soon as he calms down enough to tell us what he saw" her brother in law explained in a low tone, the urgency in his voice did not change, the couple noticed a slight fear in his cobalt blue eyes that seem a few shade darker than usual.

"Who?" she questioned at the same time one of their bodyguards came out from nowhere, looking pale.

"Sir.. the young lady–"

"No!" Ashanti whimpered her legs giving out but Nigel was quick to support her before she collapses.

"-is missing.."

Russell immediately picks up her wife, who is now in tears. His face hard and jaw clench, they exit the function room not paying attention to the crowd of guests whose attention are in them.

"My b-baby.. not my baby.." Ashanti sobbed, her body shaking in fear.

This is not the first time that someone attempted to kidnap their children especially their youngest... But this is the first time, that someone succeeds in taking one of them.

They know, they've been warned that it would not be easy, especially raising three special children each have a designated role to fill in the future. But nothing could really prepare them for the inevitable.. as much as they want to wrap their kids in a bubble and hide them from the world, both of them know that it would not change the fate that has been given to them. Someday, something big is going to happen and as parents they are given the choice on whether to choose to hide them and keep them safe away from all the dangers or prepare their kids for what is to come knowing that the path won't be easy but there would be a great chance for them to survive..

And the latter was the very reason that they were chosen.. they've seen things that no one would dare imagine, things from myths, legends, fairytales.. and yet the world is still unaware of the great unknown and secrets of the world.

"We will get her back," Russell promised, Nigel who was ahead of them are already barking orders to their guards.

Russell carefully placed his wife inside the car while Nigel sat in the passenger's seat. He kept Ashanti close to him, caressing her back while whispering soothing words to calm her down.

"What happened?" he demanded as soon as the car started, his tone dangerously calm making their driver gulp knowing that his employer is talking to him.

"Jilian called Master Aiden, she was panicking.. said that she can't find young master Raven when Sir Aiden ask where the little miss is, Jilian said that she asks the guard to look after her and not to go out while she looks for young master Raven inside the school. When she got back at the gate, Raven was there but the little miss isn't saying that he didn't see his sister. When Jilian ask the guard, she said the guard was different... she called Master Aiden again, crying and in hysterics saying that the miss Vel is missing.." the driver explained.

"So the guard is our main suspect.," Nigel concluded.

"Yes sir, Master Aiden is at the Academy he talked with the administrators said not to call the police yet. According to Jilian the guard that she left the little miss with is around 5'8 in height, have olive skin and dark eyes.. according to the other guard his name is Hobart Wye and he's been a guard for two months now.. two weeks after the young masters and little miss started attending the Academy."

"That cannot be a coincidence.." Nigel stated looking at Russell through the rearview mirror.

"What did Briar find?"

"I'm still waiting for the call–" Nigel replied at the same time his phone rings. "Right on time... Yes Russell and Ashanti are here... No, the siti aren't-oh alright.." he glances back at his brother-in-law, a silent conversation passing through their eyes. "So they know Hobart.. not him but his father? Let me guess, he's an archeologist.. and a scientist that's not good.."

"Did she traced him yet?"

"She said that she found the location of his house but it's empty. Aiden sent our men to the airport and other public transportation, so we are down to private transport. Come on Briar there's gotta be something, this guy is part of a cult, not a master kidnapper.. there got to be holes in his plan and you need to look for those... alright call me when you find something." Nigel ended the call, a look of frustration present on his usually calm face.

"She informed the others.. as you've heard, they know of this Hobart person's father. What they do not know is that he had a child, apparently his father–Harold went to Greece a few years before Shan and you.. he was snooping around and he became part of those cult worshippers. Mikhos was already informed, they will be sending people to help and also they are looking into more information about Harold Wye."

"Did they receive any message..?"

"According to Briar.. no, they didn't.. but they are trying to make contact and would inform us if they heard anything.." Nigel stated cryptically throwing a quick look at the driver.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

 _Eight Months Later_

 _"Hera! Where is Zeus?!"_ Aphrodite demanded from the Queen of the Olympian gods, as soon as she entered the throne room in which the said King's throne is vacant along with the other ones on both sides. The only gods that are present are Hera, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares.

 _"As you can see Aphrodite, he is not here.."_ the Queen replied to the goddess of beauty, a hint of distaste present in her doe like hazel eyes as she gazes at the unoccupied throne beside her.

 _"Do not tell me that he is in one of his mortal conquests while Apraeus is in who knows where! The child could be suffering! Being tortured or worse those vile mortal could have–"_

 _"Enough!"_ Hera bellowed her voice echoing around the room that even some of the servants stiffen in fear when they heard their Queen. The other gods and goddesses in their thrones did not dare join their debacle remaining unbiased. They all know of the prophecy that Apollo and Athena had found about the child, kept watch of the mortals for years to look for the worthy mortal couple who would not abuse the power. And then a few years back they heard of a man and a woman who has great knowledge about the great unknown and undiscovered beings that resides on Earth, offered with power, richest, immortality but refused. They have waited for the chance for the couple to come to Greece, and the fates did not disappoint for the married couple has crossed path with their kindreds to offer their aid.

Hera's frame vibrates in anger, the past eight months have been hard for the Olympian Queen. She spoke privately with her husband, telling him to aid their descendants in the search for the missing child but Zeus refused. Saying that the Fates told him that they shouldn't get involved and what is happening is supposed to happen. So now with Aphrodite here, spouting things that she fought hard not to think.. she can't help but feel helpless.

 _"Have care of how you speak Aphrodite. Do you think my thoughts have not wandered to the cruel things that could have happen.."_ the Queen paused gripping the ends of her throne, not letting her thoughts to go to that path. _"I prayed and pleaded to mother Rhea, the great gods before us, nothing but the safety of Apraeus. Our hands are tied, the Fates has spoken to Zeus.."_

 _"So we do nothing?!"_ Aphrodite questioned her purple eyes full of incredulity, while the goddess of marriage kept silent.

 _"It is like what Hera said, we may be gods and goddesses but even we cannot control the Fates.. they are part of a much more ancient and powerful entity."_ Athena reasoned speaking for the first time while silence lingered in the room. The three other gods and goddess keeping their own opinions not wanting to add fuel to the already brewing fire. The goddess of Wisdom does not share the same level of distress and urgency imitating from the goddess of love and beauty, who had a unique bond with the missing mortal child due to the blessing that they bestow on her birth. Though she has a soft spot for one of the child's siblings, the oldest Alexandre and she concluded that it is because of the fact that the Egyptian god protecting the boy shares somewhat the same title as her.

 _"Is that your verdict? Abandoning our goddaughter.. tell me Hera, how would Russell and Ashanti trust us, when they think that we have abandoned them."_

 _"They have faith.. they will understand.."_ the Queen answered but it is clear to the other gods and goddesses that even she herself is in doubt of what she said.

The couple has been tested many times and every time they rise up to the challenge and didn't lose faith. But now it is different, in those situations not once is their children put into harm's way.

 _"Will they?"_ Apollo asked quietly but due to the tension and silence in the room, he might as well shouted his doubt. This cause the attention of the others to turn his way.

 _"What have you seen?"_ the god of war, Ares asked after being silent the whole time, giving a brief glance at the goddess of beauty.

When the god of the sun and oracles did not answer, dread filled them all.

 _"Apollo!"_ Hera demanded standing up, which causes Artemis to rise, coming close to her twin brother.

 _"Brother.. what did you see?"_ the goddess of the moon, hunt and wild ask softly but there is urgency in her voice.

 _"What will happen.. she will recover but it would be engraved to her."_

"Ischyrí omorfiá.," Hera whispered remembering Apollo's endearment to little Apraeus. _"That's why you called her… you knew!"_ the Queen accused, her rage causing Olympus to rattle.

 _"Hera please.."_ Athena said trying to calm down the raging goddess.

 _"Forgive me... It was a few decades ago–"_ Apollo's explanation only caused Hera's anger to flare.

 _"Decades and you dared not speak?!"_ Aphrodite questioned her purple iris darkening while she seethes at the Sun god, she would have stride to him if Ares wasn't quick enough to hold her down... preventing her from advancing and causing damage to the Oracle God.

 _"Aphrodite calm yourself.."_

 _"Calm?! How would I be calm Ares?! He knew! And yet he did not tell us, we could have prevented this from taking place! How dare you Apollo? She is named after you, us! And this is how you repay Russell?! Not telling him that in the future his daughter would be violated–"_

 _"I WAS NOT CERTAIN THAT IS WAS HER!"_ Apollo shouted cutting off the hysterical goddess. _"I didn't know... not until I saw her amber eyes. I'm so sorry.."_

Shaking her head, Aphrodite gathered herself and with one last disappointed look at the god of the Sun she left the throne room. The god of war not far behind from her, the servants in the palace scattered to stay away from the angry goddess, no one wanting to be the unfortunate soul who would be vented by her anger. When the goddess of love's body start to materialize into the air, Ares already knew where his lover was headed and he transported himself there.

In the throne room, the tension lessened Apollo who completely broke down after hearing what Aphrodite said sagging on his assigned seat.

 _"Apollo resume your explanation.."_ the goddess of wisdom stated, she and Artemis the only one who hasn't lost their composure yet. With a sigh, the sun god continued...

 _"As I said... I didn't know from the start, the girl that I foresaw is around the age of twelve with two other children. One with dark hair, slate gray eyes who look like the same age as her while the other is much younger around seven maybe with white blonde hair and azure eyes..."_ Apollo started recalling what he saw decades ago. "At first it's just the girl and the little boy who looks like following her around and then the other boy came... it's a child fight so I did not pay much attention to it but when the dark haired boy accidentally touched her. She froze, I would never forget the haunted and fearful look in her amber eyes.. she started shaking and screaming, the words that she spoke told me of her horrors. The vision ended with the little boy crying and the other shouting for help."

Artemis, Athena, and Hera–who managed to calm herself– cannot believe what they heard.

That poor poor child...

How would she rise up to take her destiny, to lead and be just, after the great injustice that would befall her?

What were the Fates thinking?

They know that there would be challenges and hardships for her to conquer, but no one thought of this, not once did it cross their mind. There will be lost, deaths and scars but those things are far easier to overcome than this. They all know that she would never fully recover from this terrible tragedy, inside a part of them silently wept for the little girl.

—*—

 _"I have never been so angry in my entire existence!"_ the goddess vented as soon as her lover appeared in her sanctuary. The God of War felt relief when he saw that the place is still intact and there are no damages… yet.

 _" **Agape mou** , calm yourself and see reason."_

"That is rich coming from someone who uses violence and jumps at any chance of battle without seeing reason." Aphrodite sharks before she can stop herself, inside she felt a slight ache but waves it off her emotion getting the best of her.

Ares was silent for a minute, he knows that it is not wise to reply to what the goddess said because he knows that she is not thinking clearly and would have never said it in a tone that she used if she has a clear state of mind. And contrary to what the others mostly think of him, being all brawn and no brains he does not charge in a battle that he thinks that he would not win. He would not be called the God of War if all he does is use his strength, he needs to be tactful too even though he admits that between him and Athena who was dubbed as the goddess of War, she was the better tactician.. well she is the goddess of Wisdom after all. But if it were him, he thinks that Artemis would be more deserving of the title because Athena uses her head to form battle tactics but Artemis is the better warrior.

 _"What do you intend to do?"_ he asked watching the silent goddess in front of him. He knows that she is planning something, they've been together for such a very long time that he learns how to read her too.

Aphrodite might come off as vain and selfish to others, uses emotions and her beauty to manipulate others but that is just a front. The both of them are opposites but also alike, both greatly misunderstood by many even among the gods and goddesses.

Life as an immortal is great, who would not want to live forever?... but it is not easy.

Some of them tend to visit the mortal realm to learn of the new advances and other things. They knew about the books about them, stories that are written classified as legends, myths, and fictions. There are things that they got right, like how Aphrodite was given by Zeus to Hephaestus to be his wife as an apology for Hera's mistake, and yes Aphrodite and he are lovers.

For the mortals and a few immortals they see their relationship as wrong, a sign of infidelity since Aphrodite is married but what they do not know is that what they have is right.

What the two of them have is a story more tragic than Romeo and Juliet, at least when the star crossed lovers died they could be together in their afterlife but that cannot happen to them and that is why immortality is a curse for the God war and goddess of beauty. Soulmates that cannot be truly together because Aphrodite would forever be bonded to Hephaestus by their union and unlike mortals who can get divorce and separate, gods are not that fortunate because breakage of a bond means… death.

 _"I cannot interfere.. and even if I could, I would not be much of a help but… you can."_

 _"You do not mean… is that child really that important to you?"_ Ares questioned, hesitant.

 _"Yes... In time you would understand so please Ares, do it for me."_ the goddess spoke cryptically, directing a knowing smile to her lover.. her amethyst eyes full of hope.

 _"Alright.. for you. But how would we find her?"_

 _"Morpheus.."_

* * *

 **October 1995, Germany**

 **Winterwood Manor**

 _ **14 Months Later**_

The small manor in the middle of the woods with surrounding cabins is buzzing with activity even though it is already late at night. A lot of people coming in and out of the household, it's been the same pattern for the last fourteen months. Though a majority of the people still awake are adults, a young boy with white blonde hair in his pajamas is quietly looking at the hall with big wide azure blue eyes.

Calla, from the house of Aphrodite, felt that someone is looking at her making her turn around to look for that person. Her face scrunches up in confusion when she sees a mop of white hair at the end of the hall, azure eyes connecting to her gray ones.

"Hello.." she greeted slowly not wanting to scare the little boy and also for him to understand her because of her Greek accent. "Do not be afraid," Calla added when the little one was about to step back.

"What is your name?" she asks while carefully approaching him even though she already has a hunch on who the boy's father is since his appearance gave it away.

"Q.." the little boy shyly replied looking at her through his blonde lashes.

 _"Kieu?"_ Calla repeated.

Q shakes his head no.

The gray eyed girl scratches her head since she's not familiar with English names. She then decided to ask something else. "What are you doing here?"

"Find daddy.."

"Mr. Winterwood?" the boy nodded finally looking at her in the eye. "I think he is in the meeting room with Russell"

"Go. uncle Rus and daddy."

"Do you want me to call them then?"

"No, I go to daddy and uncle Rus." Q insisted pouting, little tears forming in his big azure eyes.

"Okay... Ok. Please do not cry, I'll take you to your dad. Ok?"

Sniffing the young boy nodded, grabbing the end of Calla's shirt. It did not take them long to reach the theater room that was now converted into a tactical room. The people in the hall that are coming in and out of the house gave them curious gaze but none stops them recognizing the young white haired boy.

As soon as they entered the room all eyes fall upon them making Calla uneasy but the young boy paid no mind and scan the whole room, frowning when the person that he saw in his dream is not in the room.

"Quentin?" the little boy looked up his azure eyes meeting cobalt ones. "What are you doing here?" Nigel asked approaching the child after throwing a quick look at the woman behind his son.

"Daddy.. sissy not here yet?" Quentin innocently asked but his question alerted everyone in the room, especially Russell.

"Q.. did you see something?" Nigel softly asked before Russell can, crouching down to be at the same level as his youngest.

"Hmm." he nodded his azure eyes wide.

"What did you see?" Russell questioned seriously looking at his four-year-old nephew.

"Der's a man! Daddy his eyes are like.." Quentin paused his blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"Like?" Nigel encourages, nodding to his son to go on but he kept on gazing at Russell in his peripheral vision.

"Like fire! And.. and" Quentin continued turning to Russell. "Uncle Russ he.. his carrying sissy! He saves her!"

"Is he here? Did you see him in the house before?" Nigel asked, while his son shakes his head no.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Russell tried.

"Uh huh. He.. he has scars and.. and black hair! He's really tall like a giant, sissy look really small." Q answered stressing some words making the corner of Nigel's mouth quirk.

"Did you see more?"

"His walking in a forest carrying sissy but… but I woke up and I go here."

"That's alright.. thank you, Quentin," Russell stated patting the little boy's head, even though the information is not enough and didn't tell them where exactly his daughter is. It's better than what they had for the last fourteen months.

* * *

"Did you made contact?" Silas from the House of Zeus immediately asked when he saw two men heading for the makeshift conference room which is really a home theater room since it's the only room that can hold a lot of people at once during their meetings. This is their temporary base, all information about the search are discussed here.

"Yes."

"No."

Both of the men answered at the same time making Silas frown at the opposite answers. "What do you mean? Did Apollo contact you or not?" the two look at each other, communicating silently.

"Speak up!"

"We got a call from the House of Ares.." the short blonde man spoke making Silas' eyes narrowed but before he can question the man, the other continued.

"From Lady Aressa."

Silas eyes widened and quickly ushered the two inside the room, the door creating a loud sound making everyone's attention turn to them. Inside the room, there is a lot of papers and computers set up on the left side of the room while at the right side a big map of Germany is set up along with pictures, papers, and arrows.

"Silas!" Mikhos the current head of the house of Zeus called seeing the urgent look at his family member's face. Meeting the man halfway with Russell, while Nigel stayed back with his son but his ears trained to their conversation.

"What happen?"

"Did they answer?"

Questions are fired before the man could speak, raising his hand for them to stop their inquiring and gestured for the two man behind.

"Speak."

"Lady Aressa.." the short blonde man started making Mikhos intake a sharp breath, this cause Russell and Nigel to look at the man, a silent question hangs in the air.

"She's part of a royal family army in Greece and also from the house of Ares." he quickly explained nodding at the blonde man to continue.

"She personally called to the house of Aphrodite, she said that Morpheus found Apraeus.."

"Where?!" Russell demanded to come almost face to face with the man. Excitement and hope blooming in his chest, first his nephew who is a seer saw his daughter with a man telling him that she's safe and now this.

"Russell calm yourself.." Nigel reminded, preventing his brother in law from terrorizing the man. Standing behind him after he tells Calla to look after his son for a moment.

"Why would Morpheus talk to her?" Silas muttered.

"I think that is not important–"

"It is, we've been trying to make contact with Apollo and the others for months, it's been a year now but not even once we got a response. Your son has a vision of a man saving Apraeus and now someone made contact but it is not one of her godparents.." Mikhos voice his uncertainty.

"You think it's a trap?" Nigel asked.

"I am not certain but.."

 **"You have nothing to doubt kindred of Zeus.."**

Everyone turned to look at where the ominous female voice came from and there they saw Calla from the house of Aphrodite who is standing beside Quentin.

"Aphrodite?"

 **"Yes 'tis I.. We do not have much time, the others do not know of this meeting. The Fates had decided, I–We cannot do anything. I know there will be consequences, but I cannot remain to sit still and do nothing. As you already know Morpheus has found Apraeus–"**

"He f-found her? Where is she?!" Russell demanded to cut off the distressed goddess.

 **"Yes he did.. but you cannot go in there."**

"Wha..what do you mean we cannot go?! We c-can't just.. my daughter–"

 **"I.. listen Russell... As we speak, _Ares_ is currently traveling to Earth to _personally_ get Apraeus.."**

"Personally?!" Silas exclaimed majority of the people in the room eyes widen at what they heard.

"Ares.. a man with eyes like fire.." Mikhos looks at the little boy beside the goddess. "Then what the boy speak will happen or is happening now," he added.

A god, coming down to earth.

Specifically the God of War; Ares is coming down to Earth.

 **"Yes... Russell, I want you to listen and understand that... I.. My apology would not be enough for the lost time and.. I hope that Ares would make it in time.."**

"Aphrodite w-what do you mean?" Russell asked a heavy feeling of dread consuming him. "Is she going to but Quentin said that.."

 **"No! I–We would not let it happen.. I am very sorry Russell, i-if only Apollo have told us sooner.."**

"Told you what? s-stop speaking in riddles! What happen–" Russell stop short when a dark thought passes through his mind. At the same time, Nigel seriously looks to his son remembering what he told them earlier.

 _He saves her._

No.. i-it can't be, right?

"A-Aphrodite.."

 **"Apraeus is a very strong girl, always remember that. She.. she will overcome this and I hope that she would forgive us too.."** the tears that the goddess of beauty has been fighting to shed finally falls, apologetic amethyst eyes that are full of tears is the last thing that they saw before said goddess disappear. The tears continued to flow from the now unconscious Calla, Silas who already know what would happen to catch her before she hit the ground and Quentin who heard the whole thing met his father's eyes, tears forming in his azure eyes.

Nigel knew that his son did not tell them everything.

"Russell!" Nigel and Mikhos grab ahold of the man as he drops to the floor kneeling.

"N-No... Shayne s-she.. god no! My baby girl…"

All the people inside that room silently wept and they know that starting from that night things would be different.

—*—

In the northwest part of Germany, a blazing light like fire from the sky is headed to the ground. Upon impact it created a small crater, damaging the forestry. A very tan tall man with ebony black, standing at six foot five inches is in the middle of said destruction. His dark flaming eyes scan his surrounding, paying no mind to the small destruction that he caused.

His dark brows knitted in concentration, the Greek god of war's handsome chiseled face turning into a different expression than what he had during every battle that he partakes in.

Six miles west from where he lands, that is what Morpheus told. A cabin is placed where the child is being held captive for the last year and two months. He does not know on what condition the little girl is in but he hopes that whatever Apollo saw has not happened yet.

"I'm coming for you _lhutenn merglae_."

* * *

Poor Apraeus.. but what happened to her is a clue to the second word of the title.

For those who have questions about the character profile, 'physical age' it simply means that it's what they look like. Of course, there is a back story on how or why Russell and Ashanti look younger but that would be revealed in another chapter.

And.. any guess on what's the meaning of "lhutenn merglae"..?


	4. Chapter Two - Return

**Captains and Valium - #2 Return**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, MCU and it's characters.

A/N: I would not put the scene on how Ares saves Apraeus since I'll be using it for a flashback in a chapter in the future and sorry for not updating soon since I'm busy with my school requirements and looking for places for me to take my internship since it would be my last year in college and on with adulthood. This chapter is shorter than the other, the next one would be longer. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

 **October 17, 1995 – 2:23 AM**

It's been three hours since Aphrodite told them the fate of the missing girl. Nigel managed to calm down his brother-in-law telling him to be strong and focus on getting his daughter back first. Now they are outside in the forest with a group of no more than twenty men, along with the group is Mikhos and Silas. They are heading to the part of the forest that his youngest, Quentin saw in his vision.

They did not need to wait long because after ten minutes they saw what looks like a flaming meteorite coming down from the sky and hits the ground a few meters away from them. Not wasting any time, they run and headed for its direction stopping half way when they saw the destruction and a man walking away from a crater heading towards their direction. Russell's eyes zeroed at the small white thing being cradled and hidden by the God of War.

Ares paused looking at the small crowd on the other side, while most of the men have their eyes of disbelief focus on him. A pair of steel gray eyes is solely focused on the small child hidden in his muscular arms.

"Thou art _lhutenn marglae's_ father." the God of War spoke his deep baritone cutting through the silence of the night. His words earning a confused look from the other party. A minute passed and Russell did not answer the god, causing Ares to frown. Seeing that his brother-in-law is so focused on her daughter, it's a miracle that he did not snatch her away from the god's arms yet. Nigel took the initiative to speak on his behalf, though he did not answer the true meaning of the God's word he suspects that he is pertaining to his niece.

"Yes, he is Russell Sha– _Apraeus_ father. Aphrodite told us of your arrival."

Surprise flickered in the god of war's eyes hearing his soulmate's name but it was gone before any of them can decipher the emotion. Ares nodded and took long strides until he is in front of Russell and Nigel, the other men with them sans Mikhos and Silas falling on their knees upon being in such close proximity of the Greek god.

Both Russell and Nigel stood strong, though they felt the Immortal's overwhelming power and presence it has little to no effect on them. Mikhos being the current head of the house of Zeus has an immunity to the other Greek gods, sans Zeus and Hera. While Silas who was possessed by Zeus before developed the ability to withstand the surge of the minor and some of the major god's power, his body became accustomed to a God's presence by Zeus' takeover.

Ares showed a small hint of surprise at the in-laws, seeing that he does not affect them but senses that there is something different from the two… something ancient.

"Is... she alright?" Nigel looked at his brother-in-law, he knows how much it pains him to ask just that single question.

"I am not certain… after I _erased_ the threat, I tried to talk to her but figured that she's not in the right state of mind." Ares answered truthfully, giving a sympathetic look at the girl's father seeing his jaw clench and the face of others harden as he mentioned the man who was responsible for all the chaos. "It is best if a healer looks into her… _a female one._ "

"I'll contact someone right away," Mikhos stated taking out his phone. "Silas take some of these men and prepare what Apraeus will need."

"Is she unconscious?" Nigel asked seeing the lack of movement from his niece.

"Asleep…"

"What do you mean?"

"She… I would not be able to hold her if she's conscious… Morpheus gave me a sleeping powder, he said it will help since in Apollo's vision she.." the Olympian god halted his sentence seeing the expression on Russell's face, it's clear that now is not the right time for him to talk about the Oracle god.

When they got back at the manor, they are quickly ushered in the medical bay since they cannot place the girl in a real hospital. The Elhis and Winterwood family invested into buying the medical stuff needed in every situation, they also only hired people within the four Greek houses and people that they trusted that knows about them though only a few people from the house of Zeus, Hera, Apollo and Aphrodite knows about the two oldest Elhis children history with the gods of Egypt.

As per Ares' request, only female doctors and nurses are present in the room. The God of War places the girl on the bed, while the female doctor from the house of Apollo started checking Apraeus. One of the nurses turns to them asking them to leave since they need to change the girl and they doubt that they would be able to work properly if they are in the same room as the three men and a God breathing into their necks.

Russell and Nigel decided to move to the observation room after a nurse walks to them saying that they will start the assessment, Mikhos, and Ares following them. They entered a spacious room with two black couches and a few armchairs, the room has one wall that is painted in a pastel blue almost white, while the three other walls are made of glass making them see the operation happening below.

Anita the lead doctor turn to the glass panel, connecting eyes with Russell her brown eyes showing anger and sympathy. While Nigel turns to Mikhos, asking him to bring his nephew Aiden and his second eldest, Elvin in the room.

"Don't tell them the reason why just bring them here. I… don't want Ashanti to see our daughter in this state." Russell spoke his gaze still focused on his daughter. Mikhos nodded, knowing how Ashanti would react. He knows that the past months have been hard for the whole Elhise and Winterwood family but the one who really got affected is Ashanti.

—*—

Aiden Elhise can't help but be curious on why Mikhos woke him and his cousin up this early in the morning, telling them that his father and uncle want to see them.

If dad and uncle Nigel want to talk why didn't they come themselves? It also didn't help that all he hears from the elder man's thoughts are numbers, making him suspicious.

 **Elvin**

He saw his cousin jump in surprise, luckily Mikhos is walking ahead of them not seeing the exchange. Elvin narrowed his eyes at his younger cousin.

' _Could you please stop doing that.'_

 **Sorry, can you tell me what Mikhos is feeling right now?**

The brunette gave him an odd look. ' _Hmm, his worried and nervous?'_

 **Why?**

' _How would I know? You're the mind reader, not me.'_

Aiden shakes his head and continued following the older man. While Elvin falters when they reach the medical bay, a burst of strong emotions overwhelmed him that it almost knocks him over.

"You okay?" Elvin nodded rubbing his chest.

"Yeah. it's just... what's happening? There is a lot of negative emotions in that room, it's making my chest hurt it's like something heavy is placed on my chest." Mikhos gave the two boys a knowing look but he forced to not think of anything since he knows that the eldest child of the Elhise can hear his thoughts.

"Come inside and don't tell anyone what you'll see… at least not yet." he quickly ushers the two boys inside looking around the hall before following after them and locking the door.

"Dad why did you—" Aiden stops short seeing another man in the room beside his father and uncle but that's not the only reason why he halted.

His presence, it's familiar but at the same time, it's not. The young Elhise look at the mysterious man standing in the corner who is looking over the glass wall, following his gaze he gasps seeing the scene below.

"D-Dad.. i–is that…" he stutters moisture started to fill his eyes, his vision is quickly becoming blurry. " _Shayne_.." coming close to the glass wall and gazing at his little sister in the operation table below.

" _Aide_.." Elvin called sending calmness to his cousin and everyone in the room. Now he knows why his father and uncle needed them; shock, longing, sadness, sympathy, pity, worry, hatred and anger. Those are the main emotions that he is sensing around the room and below but there is one of them whose emotion is conquering the whole room, overwhelming him.

The six foot ten man standing in the corner who is focusing on his female cousin. The anger vibrating from him is enough to make him breathless.

"Father…" Nigel turns to look at his son, gesturing for him to take Aiden in the sitting area of the room. "Aide come on…"

"Elvin i-its Shayne… s-she.."

"I know.."

Seeing that his brother in law won't be in the right state to explain everything, Nigel did the explaining starting with what his youngest son Quentin saw in his dream and Aphrodite telling them about Ares which made both teens snap their head to the God's direction.

" _The Ares?"_ Elvin questioned in a low tone sneaking a glance to the said god feeling relief when Ares did not look in their direction, though he knows that the god can probably hear him since the room is silent and they are the only ones who are talking he might as well shouted his question. Nigel nodded, contemplating if it would be wise to tell the two about the last thing that Aphrodite said but after what Ares said he thought that it would benefit them all especially his niece when she wakes up.

"There's something else…" he continued, the two teen look back at him knowing from the tone of his voice that what he'll say is very important and they need to listen. "I- _We_ don't know the whole story but… Aphrodite said that Apollo had a vision about Apraeus it's... I want you two to listen and not tell this to your mothers are we clear? We-Russell and I would be the one who will explain it to them later." seeing his son frown, Nigel knows that he's only prolonging the conversation he knows that Elvin could sense his emotions. "If… no, _when_ Shayne wakes up, you absolutely cannot touch her. Tell this to Niell, Raven, and Quentin–" Nigel cursed when the memory of what Aphrodite said slips on his mind and he has no doubt that Aiden picked it up.

As he expected his nephew rose turning to the Greek god this also got Russell's attention, looking at his son. But they were all too late, Ares was caught off guard as he felt something penetrates his mind but he immediately recovered blocking the penetrator before he can see the memories of what happened earlier when he rescued the little girl.

' _ **I do not appreciate what you did young mortal, you're giving me a headache.'**_

Aiden heard the thought resounds in his mind at the same time an invisible like energy hits him full force causing him to be thrown back and if it isn't for Nigel stopping him he would have hit the wall and receive a few broken bones.

"Aiden!"

" _My lord!"_ Mikhos quickly stands as a buffer. "I–We do not mean any disrespect please forgive the young one's action." he apologised quickly bowing his head at the God of War.

"I apologize for my son's action Lord Ares, Aiden.." Russell look down at his son, disappointment is clear on his face. "Apologize _now_."

"I–I'm sorry… I just want to know…"

"You caught me off guard." Ares stated his flaming eyes burning into the boy's steel ones that looks similar to his father. "Next time you do it make sure that you won't be caught, you're years too early to read a god's mind."


End file.
